Our Love Story
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This is a Beca and Luke love story


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Beca's p.o.v

I walked into the radio station first thing this morning extremely tired after only getting 1 hour of sleep last night because of the Bella's rehearsals not only had 1 hour of sleep I think this entire week I have slept only 3 hours and at this point I felt like I was going to just fall over. When I walked in I saw Luke oh my god he is so fucking gorgeous and I have harbored the biggest crush on him since the day I started to work here.

He saw me immediately saw me and winked and went back to work I looked over at the stack of CD's and sighed I threw my bag on the floor and slipped my shoes off not caring if my feet got a little dirty and I started my usual job stacking the CD's 5 minutes into I started to feel a tad dizzy and I put my head against the table I heard the door open and I heard Luke's sexy voice

"Beca, are you alright?" he asked he gently picked me up and looked me in the eyes "Jesus Beca it looks like you haven't slept in days" I put my head on his shoulder and just closed my eyes

"That's because I haven't between my classes and Bella's practice and working here" then he did something I did not expect he picked me up bridal style and he started walking up the set of stairs and laid me on a couch that I never noticed ever being there then he said

"Get some rest Beca" and he kissed my forehead which sent shivers down my spine but I was too tired to really notice it

**4 hours later**

I woke up to what sounded like arguing it could definitely tell that it was between Jesse and Luke "I just don't understand why she is allowed to sleep when she should be working" I rolled my eyes Jesse had seemed like a cool guy at first but when he realized I was not interested in him he became a total asshole

"Keep your fucking voice down she is sleeping, and the reason she is sleeping is because she walked in here this morning on time as usual I might add and she looked like she was about to faint from exhaustion" at this point I decided I should come downstairs I kept the blanket wrapped around me and walked down the stairs slowly still not completely awake

As I walked down I heard the arguing continue and I finally said "hey guys can you please stop arguing" they both looked at me but in Luke's eyes all I saw was love and compassion Jesse looked between the two of us and then stormed off, as soon as he was gone Luke walked over to me

"How are you feeling?" I smiled "you look much better then you did this morning" I smiled and blushed it seemed like he cared about me

"I feel much, much better thank you for everything" he just smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the booth "I thought no freshman in the booth" he smiled

"I will make an exception just for you" he pulled up a chair for me and I sat down next to him

"Why am I in here though I thought my job was stacking CD's?" he leaned back into his chair and at that moment I realized he had never let go of my hand "I mean it is an honor and everything but..." I said in a joking manner

"Well I have been meaning to talk to you, I finally made time to listen to your music and I think it is amazing" I started to blush "I wanted you to be co-manager with me and we can pick and choose music to play" my eyes went wide with shock

"Really?" he nodded and I leaned over and hugged him "oh and thanks for sticking up for me you know with Jesse and everything"

"of course Beca, you know I was kind of wondering what happened between you two you seemed like you were friends" I nodded

"Well we were friends until I found out he had a crush on me and I told him I had a boyfriend and told him I was not interested and ever since then he had hated me for some reason"

Luke's hand slipped from mine "you have a boyfriend?" I giggled silently

"No I only said that so he would get off my back" Luke's nodded and his face suddenly looked relieved we sat in silence for a short amount of time and then her spoke

"I'm glad you don't have a boyfriend because I would not be able to do this" then he leaned in and kissed me I was in shock at first but of course I started to kiss him back his tongue slid into my mouth with ease and I happily let it and he pulled me closer and then after a while we had to break for some much needed air

"My god I have wanted to do that for such a long time" he said and I hid my head in his shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in his wonderful scent

"I have wanted to do that for a long time too" I whispered

"So Beca I have a very important question for you, would you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and we leaned in and kissed again

"Yes a thousand times yes" and we kept making out for another 10 minutes and then my phone beeped it was my reminder that I had to go to practice "ugh I have to go to Bella's practice" he leaned over and popped a CD and then stood up

"let me walk you" I smiled and I took his hand he picked up my bag "Luke I got it" he just put it over his shoulder and I just rolled my eyes as we walked we made some small talk and eventually we made it to rehearsals and he leaned down and kissed me and said

"I'll pick you up after" I smiled and let him walk away

**Ok please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
